


Fond Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, commison, ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DnP look back on some memories from Estes Park, Colorado.A commission @flixchix95 on Tumblr





	Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was a prompt for @flixchix95 on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy. Have a lovely day.
> 
> (Disclaimer This is in no way speculating or insinuating anything about dnp's relationship, it is simply fiction because I like writing)
> 
> ps. also I've had to redo this like four or five times because my rats keep running across the keyboard and closing all my tabs, they really like keyboards

Phil sat on his computer, scrolling through the seemingly endless number of video files he had saved on there, he really needed to delete some of these. The sun had just set over the grey sky of London and for once the city was eerily quiet. A few pigeons cooed outside of his window, nesting in the gutter above. He knew his neighbours wouldn’t be too happy about it, he wasn’t supposed to feed the birds let alone let them breed. Oh well, he wasn’t just going to kick them out was he, he wasn’t that cruel and heartless.

He accidentally double clicked on one of the files and it began to open. He was expecting some cringy, unedited clip from one of his past videos to pop up, however, it turned out to be some random youtube video. He frowned, maybe Dan had downloaded it? A smile tugged on his lips, however, as he instantly recognised the clips. Had this almost been a whole year ago? A year is such a long time, they were all going to die soon. He couldn’t believe how fast it was all going, he wished he could go back, how fun that would be. The phandom would actually remember what Dan looked like! (well they do now, but I wrote this bit before _that_ amazing video).

The first clip was a video that Dan took with Phil looking as pale as ever in the bright sun. The large stone structure behind him read ‘Estes Park’ in large blackletters, backdropped by vast mountains and rocky terrain. Phil was awkwardly clambering over it whilst Dan egged him on and laughed from behind the camera. Watching it make him feel a little anxious, although the sound of dan laughing warmed his heart just a bit. He had very nearly fallen after that, Dan could have killed him! To be fair he hadn’t really understood why they went somewhere with such an abundance of dangerous cliff edges when he was as clumsy as he was. It was like his entire crew wanted him seriously injured, although it had been a very fun day out. Maybe it was all a plot so that one of them could take his spot in ii.

The door behind him creaked open and he jumped violently in his chair, glaring at Dan as he poked his head through the small gap,

“You scared me!” he exclaimed as his boyfriend raised an eyebrow at him. Dan sunk down into the chair next to him, looking confused as he saw what was playing on the screen, 

“What are you watching?”

Phil shrugged,

“I don’t know, it just popped up on my computer. Do you remember going to Colorado? That was fun wasn’t it.”

Dan smiled and nodded,

“I saw a marmot didn’t I?” He said with a quiet laugh. 

Phil giggled,

“Yeah, it was so cute! Stay and watch these with me?”

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes,

“Fine, but only because I have fuck all to do today,”

“You love me really,”

The clip continued and Dan sniggered as he watched Phil struggle to get into the position he had been demanding. The clip changed too soon and the next one was of a marmot darting amongst the rocks, its fat fluffy little butt waddling along. It was so cute, the nearest thing they got to something so small and fluffy in London was a rat, not that that's a bad thing. Rats are very smart and misunderstood creatures, but still. It was so cool to see these ‘exotic’ creatures in the wild.

“You could have killed yourself trying to get that video,” Phil scolded punching him lightly on the shoulder. Dan scoffed,

“How? and I didn’t, did I,” he said defensively. Phil looked unimpressed,

“You were perched right on the edge of that cliff thing, what if you’d fallen?”

Dan laughed and wrapped his arm around Phil, squeezing slightly,

“I thought I was the one who was always worried about others getting hurt,”

He shrugged,

“I worry about you,” he said quietly. Dan shook his head looking amused,

“You’re always doing silly stuff, I’m surprised you’re still alive to be honest. If I believed in God he’d be looking down on you,” 

Much to Phil’s chagrin the video moved on to him playing with a chipmunk (?) he wasn’t really sure what it was, but it was adorable. Nothing like the fat grey squirrels they got back home. The marmot and the squirrel thing weren’t the only wildlife they saw, there were also deer and birds, but nothing gets you those sweet internet points like tiny rodents. Also, nothing else stayed around for long, two lumbering giants and their crew weren’t exactly the quietest bunch and humans were scary. 

Thinking back, there was a lot of stuff they didn’t film, which was a bit of shame. It was nothing they’d share publicly, but he’d like to go back on it sometime and watch. The walk up the mountain was so nice and calm, there had been nobody around, bar the people they felt comfortable with. From the top was a view of the majestic Rocky Mountain National Park, which rivalled even the beauty of the lake district or the Isle of Wight, you just didn’t get things so big in the UK. The whole thing was probably the size of the entire three countries combined. America, in general, was just huge.

Dan had looked so windswept and happy, laughing at all of his stupid jokes and cooing over the wildlife they saw. He looked over at him, face lit up but the computer screen, half smirk on his face. Phil was so lucky to have him, he couldn’t imagine anybody else that he would have enjoyed that day so much with. So few people ever got the opportunity to do what they had. To tour the word, work and spend so much time with their best friend. He was so glad the tour had worked out that they battled through the difficulties together and come out victorious, it had been one of the best experiences of his life, although it went up against some truly tough competition.

He remembered the snow at the top, and how they had all gone up in t-shirts and shorts which, in hindsight, really wasn’t the best idea. He remembered throwing a snowball at Dan and hitting him right in the face. He hadn’t meant to, it was just an unintentionally brilliant shot. Dan glared at him as said clip showed. Phil shrugged and fought off a laugh,

“I was only getting you back,”

He wished it snowed more in London, they were lucky to get maybe three or four days a year of true snow. It was great for their friendly banter, aka covering each other in frozen water whilst the other screamed and tried to get back inside, although other people might just think they were being mean to each other. They had been together for so long now that sometimes it was very easy to forget that most best friends aren’t as comfortable around each other as they are, it was a little sad. He rested his chin on Dan's shoulder, watching with slight amusement as Dan squirmed as his breath tickled the other's neck.

When the clips finished, found himself feeling a little bit disappointed. He was enjoying looking back and remembering their day out. The likelihood that they were ever going to go back was admittedly low, and he wished he’d savoured it more. Going on tour had been such a great experience, all the places they visited and people they saw. It didn’t feel like that had been their last tour, maybe he wished it wasn’t. He still couldn't get over how it was a whole year ago,

“What else did we do there?” Dan asked thoughtfully

“Umm, we went on the tramway didn’t we,” Phil replied, brow furrowed as he tried his best to remember, "oh yeah and we went on a hike,”

Dan snorted,

“That was a bad idea, I was sore for like three days after that, but the tramway was nice, very scenic,”

Phil raised an eyebrow at him,

“Are you sure that wasn’t because we were sleeping in beds on a bus with mattresses made of rocks and lights that melted pillows? Or that we were doing a very laborious and energetic stage show almost every night for months?”

Dan shrugged,

“Yeah, that probably had something to do with it, but still, we aren’t exactly used to hiking,”

Dan had complained that the majority of the last third of the walk, although the hard, rocky ground, steep climbs and descents and rough terrain made his grievances somewhat deserved. That hadn’t meant it wasn’t beautiful.

“Imagine if we’d had a dog with us, I doubt you would have whined half as much as you did if we’d had a Shibe by our side,”

“I this you suggesting we should get a dog to go on hikes with,” Dan replied, raising an eyebrow at him. Phil shrugged,

“Whatever happens, we’re getting a dog. I don’t care that I might be deathly allergic, we’re getting a dog,”

“Again with you putting yourself in danger, such a hypocrite”

“But dogs!” Phil exclaimed. Dan laughed quietly and squeezed his hand,

“Soon, but let’s get back on topic. I thought we were reminiscing on our outing in Colorado?”

“Did we see any dogs in Colorado?”

“Phil!”

Phil help up uns hands defensively and laughed,

“Ok, I’m sorry. I wish we should go back. We should go on tour again, just to visit all those awesome places again,”

Dan nodded absentmindedly,

“Maybe. Now come on, you can help me edit this video,”

Phil nodded and clicked off the video, but didn’t delete it, maybe it was something he’d like to revisit. A way of convincing Dan that they should go back, this time with a great weight lifted off their chests. Yeah, that would be nice.


End file.
